Deeply Thought
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Memikirkan sesuatu sampai terhanyut dalam pikiran tak seperti Sakura yang biasanya banyak berbicara tanpa pikir panjang. Sasuke tentu merasa aneh mengapa Sakura seperti itu. / "Kau tak banyak bicara." / "Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu, hehe." / Apa sebenarnya yang sedang Sakura pikirkan? / SasuSaku! / Guardian's sequel for Ifaharra sasusaku / #22 of #365StoriesProject / RnR? :D


Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Deeply Thought** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

SasuSaku fanfiction, Guardian's sequel for Ipeh aka **Ifaharra sasusaku**

AU/Romance/Fluff?/Ficlet (1k w)

#22 of #365StoriesProject

**..**

* * *

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu melirik pada orang gila yang sedang duduk berselonjor di depan pagar rumah seseorang, di samping kebun singkong yang kini telah dipanen. Ketika Jasuman—orang gila itu—melihat ke arahnya, ia menjulurkan lidahnya lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Jika berada di samping Sasuke orang gila itu tak berani macam-macam. Mungkin, karena hanya melihat tatapan matanya saja bisa membuat orang gila itu ketakutan setengah mati? Mungkin.

Jasumon yang tampak tak suka dengan juluran lidah Sakura yang menertawainya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantung kresek hitam. Ia melemparkan benda—yang ternyata sebuah jambu busuk—ke arah Sakura dan ...

... pluk

Jambu busuk itu hanya terpaut satu meter dari kaki Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya. Gadis itu mengeratkan pegangan tangannya yang menggamit lengan Sasuke. Takut-takut jika Jasumon kembali melemparinya dengan sesuatu atau bahkan mengejarnya. _Hell, _demi apapun ia tak ingin kejadian seperti itu terulang lagi!

Sasuke melirik Sakura. Yang dilirik hanya terkekeh geli sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan tangan kanannya. Duh, tentu saja ia malu jika tertangkap basah sedang mengejek dan menanggapi orang gila. Sasuke hanya mendengus, kembali meluruskan pandangannya.

Mereka terus melangkah dengan langkah pelan—bisa dibilang hari masih terlalu pagi. Langkah kaki mereka menginjak daun-daun yang berserakan di jalan kecil jalur pertama ini menimbulkan gemerisik khas, mendominasi keheningan. Mereka berjalan dengan terhayut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu menggeleng pelan. Detik kemudian, ia mengangguk, lalu menggeleng lagi. Sasuke yang sedari tadi ternyata diam-diam mengamati gerak-gerik gadis di sampingnya mengerutkan dahi. Ia heran. Setelah kurang lebih lima bulan mengenal Sakura ia cukup banyak mengetahu sikap dan kebiasaan gadis itu. Biasanya, ketika berangkat atau pulang sekolah Sakura tak henti-hentinya bercerita, tentang apapun itu. Dan sekarang? Benar-benar aneh seorang Haruno Sakura terlarut dalam pikirannya sampai-sampai menggeleng dan mengangguk-angguk seperti itu.

Apa sebenarnya yang sedang ia pikirkan?

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan intonasi datar, seperti biasa.

Sakura tak menanggapi. Sepertinya masih terhanyut dengan pemikirannya.

"Sakura?" tanyanya lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya. Merasa ada yang memanggil dan itu terdengar seperti suara Sasuke, Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Ya?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Kau aneh," komentarnya.

Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Hah? Tadi Sasuke bilang aneh? Aneh apanya? Perasaan ia tak melakukan sesuatu yang salah deh. Apa jangan-jangan ... Sasuke mengetahui bahwa orang gila itu melempar jambu busuk karena ulahnya? Oh tidak, jangan sampai kemungkinan itu benar.

"Um ... aneh? Aneh kenapa?"

Pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu mengerutkan dahi, mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya. "Kau tak banyak bicara."

Sakura terkekeh geli. Hanya karena itu? "Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu, hehe."

Memikirkan sesuatu? Sungguh tak seperti Sakura yang biasanya seringkali berbicara tanpa pikir panjang. Apa sebenarnya yang membuat gadis merah muda itu berbeda dari biasanya? Perkataan Ino tiba-tiba melintas di pikiran Sasuke. _Sasuke_-kun_, sepertinya Sakura sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang. Akhir-akhir ini sikapnya agak aneh._

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke, memastikan kemungkinan dari perkataan Ino beberapa hari lalu itu benar atau tidak.

Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali, sedikit membuka mulutnya. Benarkah Sasuke bertanya seperti itu? Tak biasanya pemuda itu bertanya-tanya tentang perkataan yang diucapkannya. Jika ia bercerita apapun padanya tanggapannya biasanya hanya 'hn' saja. Lah sekarang? Sasuke balik bertanya?

Haruskan ... ia jujur pada Sasuke? Sakura berdehem kecil, mengalihkan pandangan pada pohon perdu di samping jalan kecil ini. Ia agak ragu. Jika ia memberitahukan yang sebenarnya, apa Sasuke akan menanggapnya orang aneh? Atau lebih baik, ia berbohong saja? Sakura menggeleng pelan. Berbohong itu tak baik.

"Aku memikirkan orang gila tadi, hehe," jawab Sakura dengan polosnya.

... dan pemikiran gadis itu memang aneh.

Sasuke tak berkomentar. Ia hanya melemparkan tatapan heran dengan dahi berkerut dan meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Um, misalkan begini. Kenapa orang gila itu selalu mengerjai dan menggoda para perempuan sedangkan tidak pada laki-laki? Kenapa ia suka menyentuh _oppai _seperti disengaja? Apa jangan-jangan, Jasumon itu tak benar-benar gila? Misalkan saja, ia berpura-pura gila karena tak tahan dengan kehidupan berat yang dijalaninya? Apa—"

"—kau memikirkan sesuatu yang tak penting." Yeah, sebelum Sakura menyampaikan seluruh pemikirannya tentang orang gila itu Sasuke lebih dulu memotong perkataannya.

Sakura menghela napas. "Aku tahu itu memang pemikiran konyol." Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya teringat sesuatu. "oh ya, aku juga terpikirkan, bagaimana jika ketika aku berpergian ke mana-mana, ia berani macam-macam padaku?"

_Aku sudah kapok_, tambahnya dalam hati. Kepalanya tertunduk memperhatikan sepatunya seiring langkah kaki berjalan.

"Kau bisa mengendalkanku."

Tap

Langkah gadis itu seketika terhenti. Ia menatap Sasuke yang juga menghentikan langkahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mengandalkannya? Maksudnya?

"Eeehh? Tapi Sasuke-_kun_, kau tak mungkin mengantarku setiap saat," tanggapnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis—sangat samar dan hampir tak terlihat. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Ta-tapiiiii ..."

"Hn?"

Gadis itu kehabisan kata-kata. Bagaimana ia menyangkalnya? Apa yang harus ia katakan? Ohh, dia tahu.

"Apa tak akan ada yang marah?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia melanjutkan kembali langkahnya lalu berbelok ke arah kanan, pada trotoar jalan raya. Gadis beriris _jade _yang masih terpaku itu seketika berlari kecil dan menyamakan langkah Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia pikir, Sasuke tak menjawab karena perkataannya kurang dipahaminya. "Maksudku, pacarmu?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan harap-harap cemas. Walaupun mereka berteman baik bahkan bisa dikatakan bersahabat, Sakura tak berani bertanya-tanya tentang status hubungan Sasuke. Ia tahu diri fans-nya Sasuke—apalagi gadis-gadis tak bisa dihitung jari.

Pemuda itu berdecak kesal. "Tsk. Aku tak memili pacar." Diam sebentar, Sasuke melirik Sakura yang masih keheran. "kalau ada pun ..."

"Ya?"

"... mungkin itu kau."

Deg

Siapa? Kau siapa?

Bola mata Sakura melebar sepenuhnya. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi itu bohong 'kan? Mana mungkin ... atau memang mungkin? Sakura mencubit pipinya dan memekik pelan. Ternyata ini bukan mimpi, dan pendengarannya pun tak diragukan ketajamannya. Hanya, ia tak habis pikir, Sasuke yang banyak disukai banyak gadis, lebih memilihnya?

Rona merah menjalar sepenuhnya ke pipi putih gadis itu, hampir menyamai warna rambutnya. Ia menggeleng pelan, berusaha mengembalikan detak jantungnya yang berdetak abnormal. "Aaaa! Sasuke-_kun_ jangan bercan—"

"Sakura-_chaaaaaannn_~ Sasuke-_kuuunnn_~"

—perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh suara Ino. Ia melambaikan tangannya dari balik jendela kelas pada mereka yang hampir mendekati gerbang sekolah.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, ia berbisik tepat di samping telinga Sakura. "Aku serius."

Sakura melangkah bak mayat hidup. Ia setengah linglung berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ino yang melihat keadaan sahabatnya dari sejak SMP itu terheran-heran. "Lho Forehead, kenapa pipimu memerah? Apa kau sedang sakit?"

Sakura kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ehh? Tidak kok, hehe."

Ino tak mau ambil pusing. Ia menggamit lengan Sakura ke dalam kelas untuk meminjam catatan tugas hari ini. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia sudah lebih dulu masuk ke kelas dengan senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

_Menjadi ... pacar Sasuke? Ahhh senangnyaa_, batinnya bersorak dalam hati. Yeah, kau memang beruntung Sakura.

Ngomong-ngomong, ia terpikirkan sesuatu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, keberadaan orang gila itu tak buruk juga—ia rasa.

.

.

.

.

.

—FIN

* * *

**Yo, Ipeeeeh pesenanmu iniihhh XD**

**Maaf yah kalo absurb ahahaha xD**

**Btw, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yaaa~~ :D**

**..**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
